When Your Away, I Miss You
by DeadToLove
Summary: Gerard gets home late from visiting his brother in California. His husband knows just how to prove how much he missed him in the morning. Smut. Frerard.


I silently unlocked the front door, and creeped into my house, trying to be quiet in case Frank had gone to bed instead of waiting up for me. It was dark, but he left a lamp on, and there was a note and a plate with a cookie on it on the coffee table in the living room. I picked up the note, and opened it. Frank's sloppy handwriting filled the paper.

_Baby,_

_I'm sorry I didn't wait up. I'm so tired that I'm going to go to bed. My parents say hello, but it wasn't the same with you not there. I missed you so much. I'll probably be asleep when you get home, but you can wake me up if you want. If not, I'll see your gorgeous face when I wake up beside you in the morning. I love you so much, baby. Welcome home. _

_Love, _

_Frankie xx_

_PS: I made three dozen cookies today...and that was the only one I didn't burn. Haha. Love you._ _xoxoxfrnk_

I chuckled, picking up the cookie and glancing at it. He'd written "I love you Gee!" on it with icing. It was cute. I pulled out my phone, snapped a picture of it, before picking it up and taking a bite of it. Mmm...it actually tasted pretty good. I finished it, licking my lips. God, I love him. I tiptoed quietly upstairs, trying to be as quiet as possible so that if he was asleep, I wouldn't disturb him.

When I peeked in on my husband, I found him sound asleep in our bed, snoring away. I smiled, and tiptoed into the room, slipping off my jacket and putting my wallet on the bedside table. Frank rolled over, a loud snore falling from his cute little mouth. You'd think that since he was so small he wouldn't be able to produce such loud sounds. Well, your wrong; he's VERY capable of producing them. As he settled onto his stomach, his snoring got louder. I tiptoed over, and kissed the back of his head. He rolled over, snoring loudly at me. So much for waking him up. I sighed, and slid my clothes off before going into the bathroom.

I'd just gotten back from flying out to California to see my brother. I'd offered for Frank to come along, but he said that he had plans with his parents and couldn't come along. This saddened me, but I understood. I was so used to him coming along though, keeping me company on the long flights. Going alone was torture when we'd always gone together for years now whenever we were off tour. This was the first time in years I'd gone alone to see Mikey, and it'd made me antsy to get back home to hold my husband close to me.

I scrubbed at my skin, tired from the flight but felt like I had to be clean. I washed my hair quickly, ready for bed. I dried off and slipped into my pajamas, debating leaving my shirt off but deciding against it. I slid my Batman shirt on over my head, and crawled into bed with my sleeping husband. He immediately rolled over and into my arms, snuggling into me as I held him from behind. I let my nose rest on the top of his head, and let his loud, yet adorable, snoring lull me to sleep.

-X.x.X-

I awoke with a gasp the next morning.

Not from pain, not from a nightmare. No, it was from pure pleasure. Frank's hand was wrapped tightly around me, and he was pumping his hand slowly. I couldn't help the moan that fell from my lips as his strokes got faster, then slow again, then fast, then slow, and the system repeated until I was squirming.

"Frankie...Frankie! Please, please...fuck...baby, baby please...oh..." I whined and moaned, squirming. He smiled wickedly.

"What do you want baby? Huh, Gee? What do you want?" He said huskily in my ear. God, he was so fucking sexy and I needed him to either fuck me, or I needed to fuck him or something so I can function again. It'd been to long... Five days was to...

"OH!" I cried as I came undone, seeing white and my mind going blank. I wanted, no I needed...

I had him on his back in the next second, and my mouth had claimed his. His hands found my ass, and he pushed my ass against his still clothed crotch, mewling softly at the friction. I was moaning as loud as I damn well wanted, and I knew I sounded like a whore.

"Your such a whore Gee." He giggled breathlessly, and I laughed and leaned down to whisper in his ear.

"I'm your whore." I breathed huskily, kissing his earlobe.

"Mmm..." He nodded, and pulled me closer.

"I missed you so much, baby. God, I need you so bad." He murmured. I nodded in agreement.

"I need you too." I told him, caressing his cheek. I kissed him lightly, but that became another make-out session. The next thing I knew, I was on my back and his hips were between my legs. My hands were tangled in his hair and I was making out with him and-

It was heaven.

Not too long after, his hips were rubbing against mine, and we both still had pajama pants on, so his grinding created a delicious friction.

I mewled and clawed at his back, silently begging him to just take my clothes off and fucking fuck me already.

I didn't have to wait long.

Before I knew it, he had me naked beneath him, and he was naked, which made it even better. He put lube on his long fingers and slid them into my ass, preparing me. A loud moan fell from my lips, and I gripped his shoulders, beginning to rock against them. God, I needed...I need...

Suddenly, his fingers were out of me and his cock took their place. Moans came from both of us, and my legs wrapped around his sexy hips, and he began to thrust, lightly and gently at first, and then fast and hard when I was adjusted. I mewled loudly and arched against him when the tip of his cock hit my prostate, and then I was digging my nails into his shoulder and yanking them down his back. He moaned loudly at the pain and pleasure my nails brought, and proceeded to get even rougher if it were possible. I couldn't quiet down, needing more... More, more, more...

"More!" I whined, shoving my hips up to meet Frank's. He gasped at the collision of our hips, and kissed me roughly. The sound of skin on skin and loud moans echoed throughout our bedroom and probably the entire house as well. I was so close, so...

I cried out my release, and Frank groaned loudly as he came undone. I rolled us over so I was on top, and grabbed his hands, resting them on my hips.

"D-Don't move...let me...let me make you feel good..." I gasped, starting to rock my hips back and forth. He moaned and nodded, holding onto my hips tightly. Before I knew what was happening, I was bouncing up and down as hard as I damn well could, listening to the sound of our sweaty skin slapping and the sound of our bed creaking from my movements against him. He lay beneath me, moaning and whining loudly but holding still, knowing that this was my way of telling him I missed him, and that I loved him while letting him relax. It just felt so fucking good, and I could probably become addicted to riding him, because he just felt that fucking good. I pulled on his shoulders, telling him to sit up, and he did, holding me against him and yanking me up and down even harder and faster. He was trying to restrain himself from fucking me back, I could tell, and I couldn't take it anymore.

"Baby...Frank, Frankie...fuck me...please...!" I whined, sounding desperate and whoreish but I didn't care. I was so close, so...fucking...

I screamed out my release that time, and Frank yelled out his, his fingers leaving bruises on my hips and my nails leaving marks on his shoulders. I slowly climbed off him, and flopped on the bed. He flopped beside me, and curled into my side, laying his head on my chest. We lay in silence, catching our breath. I listened to him breathe after we caught our breath, and I thought he might have fallen asleep.

Suddenly, his hand was around my cock again and I gasped, he giggled, and pushed himself into a sitting position. He straddled me, looking down at me. I pulled him down to kiss him before releasing him.

"Wanna go again?" He asked, swaying his hips teasingly.

"Fuck yeah." I grinned evilly, and yanked him down so I could kiss him.

-X.x.X-

"I missed you so much Gerard...those five days without you were torture." Frank murmured, snuggled into my side. We were holding hands while we snuggled, our laced fingers resting on my stomach.

"I missed you so fucking much too, baby. The flight was so lonely, and Mikey and Alicia were being all coupley and it was annoying because you weren't there for me to cuddle against while ignoring them kissing or snuggling. It was hell, baby, but I'm home now, my love." I kissed his nose. He peered up at me beneath his bangs, and moved so he could lay on top of me and kiss me. We made out slowly and passionately, and he rolled us so my hips were between his and his arms were around my neck. We continued kissing before I slid into him, his soft moan breaking the silence.

"Mmm..." He moaned, pulling me closer. I thrusted slowly and gently in and out of him, one of his arms unwrapping from around my neck so he could put his hand beside his head. I grabbed it in mine, and laced our fingers together. We were both moaning, our bodies moving together gently. I hadn't made love to him like this in awhile, and I came to the conclusion that I needed to do it more often. He arched against me, moaning loudly. I groaned lightly and pecked his lips. I was so close, and I reached my other hand down in between us to gently stroke his cock.

"Are you close sweetheart?" I breathed, pumping him slowly.

"S-So close...oh...Gerard..." He sighed, slowly thrusting his hips upward.

"Frankie...I...oh..." I moaned breathlessly. He whined loudly.

"Gerard...!" He cried. I cried his name. We were both about to tip over the edge...

"I love you...!" He gasped into my ear.

"I love you too...oh...Frank...Frank..." I moaned.

"Gee...oh...! I'm gonna...gonna..."

"M-Me too...fucking...oh!" I cried, coming undone.

"Gerard!" He cried out my name loudly, coming undone with me. I collapsed against him, kissing him softly. I rolled off him, and we snuggled close to each other, tired and happy.

"Welcome home Gee...I love you..." Frank murmured sleepily. He was a cuddler, especially when he was tired, so I welcome the snuggling without even hesitating. I loved snuggling with Frank. He lay his head on my chest, and I ran my hand gently up and down his back, loving the feeling of his soft skin.

"Thanks baby...I love you too..." I yawned. Frank was already asleep in my arms, and I joined him in slumber shortly after.

It was so good to be home.

The end.


End file.
